Beautiful
by Lady StarFlower
Summary: Al realizes that May is beautiful. Oh, and in the process of this discovery bandits attack, Winry is grumpy, Xiao Mei bites someone, and Lan Fan daydreams about Ling. Told from multiple perspectives. AlMei, EdWin, and some LingLanFan!


Alphonse Elric could not keep his eyes off May Chang.

It was during one of their training sessions, when they were practicing one of the techniques May had taught him. "It helps you focus your inward chi, and it'll help block any other distractions." Mei had admonished him.

As they moved in fluid patterns, blocking blows from each other and throwing some of their own, Al realized something as he ducked a blow from May's palm.

May was beautiful.

She had grown out her little child body and was quickly shooting up to the height of a slight young woman. Her body was getting curves; the shape of an hourglass. She had the same eyes though; the black eyes that sparkled with vivacity and the joy of life.

As for Xiao Mei, well, the little panda was exactly the same. Small, cute, and cuddly, except when she's feeding on his finger.

He was knocked literally out of his reverie when May slammed him down on the ground, earning a yowl from him as his cheek met dirt. "Ow!"

"You need to FOCUS." May reprimanded him, straightening as she dusted off her fist. "How are you going to fight when your mind is on other things? Seriously, Al!" Her voice held both a tinge of annoyance and exasperation.

"Sorry." He sat up painfully, wincing. "Did you have to hit so hard? This is just training. You could give me a little slack."

"No one's gonna give you slack in reality." May said wisely. Xiao Mei nodded as well from her spot on her master's shoulder. "Come on, let's have one more fight before we head inside."

Alphonse nodded, bending his neck and grimacing as he felt the muscles pop in protest. "Right."

As they resumed their duel, Al was desperately trying to keep May's beauty off his mind. Which was a difficult feat considering that she was constantly narrowing those sparkling eyes at him, twisting her curved body through the air, or flipping that shiny sleek hair away from her slightly flushed face.

He finally was jolted into reality when May attempted to launch herself over him to get to higher ground. He caught her foot and this time, hurled her onto the ground, albeit far more gently than she did on him. "There. Focused enough?"

"Yeah." May sat up, flexing her shoulders backwards. "Ow-ow-ow… you got me on that one." She was smiling now, all exasperation gone. "Come on. Let's go eat."

He nodded, still staring at her face. "A-alright…"

As she walked gracefully out of the training yard, he followed her, muttering to himself, "I'm so stupid…"

O.O

"Whaddya mean you're stupid?" Edward said in disbelief as Al poured his troubles to him over the phone. "You're not! You're smart, Al! I'm sure if you can defeat the Truth and assist in taking down Father that you can ask one measly girl out!"

"But she's not just some girl." Al mourned. "She's MAY, Ed."

"So? She's still May, just a lot sexier, from what you've told me of her." Ed said bluntly, his exhale mussing the receiver. From the background, Al could hear Winry shouting, "May's sexy? What on earth are you two boys talking about?!"

"Nothing, dearest, just eat your turnips." Ed yelled back, and Al winced as he held the phone away from his ear.

"Sorry." Ed apologized with a sigh. "She's been so irritable lately it's like living with a dragon." "THIS 'DRAGON' CAN HEAR YOU!" Winry called grumpily.

Al laughed. "Don't worry. The baby's due in a few months so it would all be over soon."

"I hope so." Ed exhaled again wearily, and Al could picture the look on his face. "Speaking of, you should come over when the baby's born. It'll be a good time to for you to visit and say hi to everyone here again."

"Maybe." Al hesitated. "But that means I'd have to put off training for a while."

"AKA 'Oh, I'll have to leave May behind. Oh what a calamity! I do not wish to be parted from my beautiful sexy Xingese princess!'" Ed's voice went up three octaves as he simpered through the phone, making Al both blush and laugh and fume.

"Tell you what." Ed's voice was serious now. "The baby's not gonna be born for at least three more months. You take your time, and you can call me when you've made up your mind."

Al sighed. "Alright. Thanks for understanding." He and Ed said goodbye and then he hung up the phone, resting his head on the wall. "Ugh…"

"Why the long face?" Ling's voice made Al jump. The Emperor of Xing was casually leaning against the wall, smiling at his stunned expression. "You barely ate during dinner. I was, needless to say, concerned. It was your favorite dish tonight, too."

"It's nothing. Just some issues with life in general." Alphonse said in a gloomy tone, making Ling snort a little. "Alphonse Elric, depressed. Now this I can't believe, right Lan Fan?" "No indeed, my lord." Said a voice from somewhere on the ceiling.

Alphonse just slumped against the wall, mumbling some incoherent Xingese that only vaguely resembled words. Ling exchanged a look with Lan Fan, and turned back to Alphonse.

"Is this about May?"

Al turned beet red and started sputtering a mixture of Xingese and Amestris all in one. Ling just listened to the flow of jumbled words and finally stopped him before Al said something he'd regret. "Now now. I understand you have feelings for my little sister."

"Huhn?"

"It's obvious, Al. Besides, you forget we can read your chi. Judging from the mix of nerves, anxiety, frustrations, and longing, plus some VERY unhealthy desires coming from what I can only assume are hormones, I can pretty much deduce your true feelings." Ling said frankly, making Al's face the same color as the New Year's banners just recently taken down.

"Now, don't say you're sorry." He continued. "May IS a princess, but then again, who isn't? I have more princess sisters than I know what to do with. I can afford to marry one off with a foreigner, aka you. Ergo, I give you not only my blessing and good wishes but also a bit of advice."

Ling walked over and put a hand on Al's shoulder. "Don't hide your feelings, Al. Tell her. I would like to become an uncle at least once in my life."

For the hundredth time that day, Al blushed.

O.O

May brushed out her hair as she sat at her dressing table. "Please, my lady, I can always arrange your hair for you." Her young maid protested, folding the blankets for the bed prepared for the Chang princess.

"It's fine, Fa." May said reassuringly. "I like being able to feel my own hair. It's rather long, isn't it?"

Her maid regarded her carefully. "It's beautiful the way it is, princess." She smiled mischievously. "I believe the golden haired foreigner thinks so as well."

May turned pink. "Oh do be quiet." Fa just bowed her head to suppress the twinkling of her eyes. "As you wish my la…" She trailed off, her face going blank. "Fa…?" May ventured.

Fa blinked and straightened. "Someone is at the door." Fa's usually friendly eyes narrowed. "His chi is one I cannot recognize. It is hostile."

May noticed with appreciation the way Fa slid the knife out of her sash. "Stay behind me, princess." "I can defend myself, Fa." May retorted, and Xiao Mei leaped onto her shoulder, hissing.

The door was beaten down, and a monstrous man the size of a bear and with the ferocity of one pounced at them. "The Chang girl is here!" He bellowed, and many deep voices called out in glee. "Take her!"

Fa lunged at the man and buried her knife in his flesh. The man howled and tore at the nimble girl hanging from his meaty arm, swatting at her like one swat flies. Fa however ducked her head and stuck to him like a koala bear.

May snatched her many daggers and rang the bell of alarm positioned outside the door. The large bell swung and rang loudly, alerting the palace that its royal residents were in danger. However, as she did so, something cold pierced her side, and she staggered.

A knife. In her body. A man loomed over her, yellow teeth grinning as he bent down to pick her up and carry her away. When he reached for her, Xiao Mei bit down hard on the man's outstretched hand, hissing viciously, and he screamed, staggering backwards.

Voices were calling out now, mixing and overlapping over each other.

"The bandits of the Shi Clan!"

"I knew it!"

"The scoundrels! Have they come to steal the Chang princess, their rival clan's jewel?"

"Protect the Emperor! He is also their target!"

"MAY!"

Above the cacophony of raised voices and the ring of metal on metal, May saw Alphonse barreling through several bandits, headed straight for her. His usually gentle face was covered in fear and rage, and it was the last thing she saw before her world faded to blackness.

O.O

Swimming images melted together and separated from each other. She saw faces that she had never seen before. She heard voices that she had never heard before. She felt, over all, agonizing pain, everywhere.

She knew certain things though, as white coated doctors moved quietly and quickly beyond her blurred vision. She heard snatches of gossip that gave her insight on what caused her agony.

" _The Shi were ambitious. They decided to kidnap the princess and hold her for ransom. They also wanted to usurp the Emperor, who they believed to be incompetent."_

" _They have been defeated, and now face trial for treason."_

 _The little black and white panda pet has never left her side."_

" _The girl's maid was severely injured when protecting her mistress. I think her leg had been rendered useless."_

" _The golden-haired foreigner is also heavily wounded."_

May could not understand. Where was Alphonse? How was Fa? "Alphonse…" She mumbled. "Alphonse…" She felt a warm body nose her hand. Xiao Mei. At least she was alright…

Doctors swarmed to her side. "She is awake." One murmured. "Fetch the herb mixture." Another commanded. "Drink this, but slowly." A gentle voice told her, lifting a vial to her throat.

"Alphonse…" She whispered again and again. "Alphonse."

O.O

Xiao Mei was distressed. Her master was hurt! She squeaked and nosed her master's paw. "Please wake up." Her master opened her eyes, but they were clouded and full of pain. "Alphonse…" She whispered.

Alphonse…the boy from Amestris…the boy who was once a big metal man. Xiao Mei whimpered and nuzzled her owner again. "He's alright." The little panda tried to say. "He's alright. He's just sleeping."

Her owner turned to her, eyelashes fluttering weakly. "He's…alright?" The panda nodded. _She's reading my chi_. "He took a blow aimed for you. Fa killed the evil man in time."

"Alphonse…"

Xiao Mei cried along with her master.

O.O

Fa sat up for the first time in weeks, supported by at least a thousand pillows. The doctor that tended her had been replaced by a far more skillful one, by order of the Chang princess.

"I will not have my friend die because she was tended by bumbling idiots which can't tell yin from yang, simply because she is a servant." Those were the words Princess had used. Fa smiled a little to be considered a friend of the princess. What an honor.

Sadly, even this doctor couldn't save her leg. "We must remove it. To leave it on will be inviting the sickness back into her body." He had said grimly.

And it was done. She fingered the stump on her hip and wondered how she will continue living.

"ALPHONSE!"

Fa looked up to see the princess crashing through the doors of the infirmary, eyes darting back and forth anxiously. "Alphonse!"

"My lady!" Fa said in surprise. "This is the common infirmary. Sir Alphonse is in the Emperor's own healing chambers just like you."

"Oh." The princess smiled a bit in embarrassment. "I forgot. Oh! How are you doing, Fa?" She headed over to her, but Fa could tell by her chi that her thoughts were still on the foreigner.

"Please, my lady, go to Sir Alphonse. I'm fine, really. Just missing a leg, that's all." The princess looked stricken. "I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"It is my duty to protect you, mistress." Fa replied with a smile. "I'll learn to live without it."

"No you won't." The princess said determinedly. "I know a person in Amestris who could replace your missing limb with one of metal. You will be able to walk again."

Fa covered her mouth with this unexpected news. "My lady…"

"Just stay alive until then, please!" The princess called as she sped back out through the door. "I promise you!"

"Thank you, my princess." Fa whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Thanks you…"

O.O

May flew through the halls, searching…searching for the elusive chamber housing her beloved Alphonse. "He has to be here…"

Finally, she entered the correct room, squealing when she saw Alphonse sitting in bed, reading a book. A single doctor was busy washing some surgical instruments on the other side of the room. Al's eyes widened as she approached the bed. "May!"

"Al!" She surprised both herself and him as she ran to his side and enveloped him in an embrace.

He held her more than hugged her; she was sobbing uncontrollably, tears staining his hospital white tunic. "You're alright…you're alright…"

"I was so worried about you." Alphonse whispered into her hair. "They wouldn't let me leave my room, and all they told me was that you were still alive."

"You're hurt…" She leaned back and studied the bandages covering his torso and abdomen. "Oh, Al…"

"Though not as badly as Fa." Al smiled sadly. "She was so brave, and brought down the biggest of the brutes. You know, she saved both our lives."

"You saved my life, and she saved both our lives, and even Xiao Mei saved my life. I owe a lot of people." May sighed. "You don't owe me." Al replied, puzzled. "You're my tutor, plus the princess of Xing. It was my duty to protect you."

"Well, thank you for your duty." May smiled at him. "Though not quite the reply I anticipated."

"What did you anticipate?" Al queried. "It would be downright shameful for me to let a f-friend get hurt…" He stuttered the word "friend" and May felt slightly hurt.

"Friend? Is that all I am to you?" She said tentatively, and Al's heart started to race.

This is your chance, Al! He stared at her, trying to make his mouth move, to speak coherent words, but all he could do was gaze at her, her sparkling eyes that never faltered in their appreciation of life. He was leaning forward before he knew it.

"May…"

"Al…say someth….." Her words died away as he gently pressed his lips to hers. It was so gentle, so tender, that May felt her eyes tear up a bit. His arms held her like one would hold their infant child: delicately, as if afraid to hurt it, yet possessively, knowing that it was theirs, and theirs alone. It was so loving, chaste, that only the slightest hint of passion was detectable.

They pulled away slowly, eyes opening into each other, inhaling slowly. "I guess not." He murmured. "You're more than a friend to me. You're so beautiful. I realized it a couple of weeks ago. I should've told you sooner, but I was too nervous."

"Believe me, I wish you would've told me sooner." May teased him softly. "We could've done more of this." She kissed him again, this time less tenderly and more passionately, tilting her head to get a better angle. He gripped her arms as he reciprocated, and they were so caught up they forgot where they were, what just happened, and how they were going to tell the others.

Actually, two (or three if you count the doctor) already knew.

"They're so adorable." Ling whispered to Lan Fan as they peeked through the door of the healing chamber. The lone doctor had quietly and respectfully left the room (he was a married man), and when he did so inadvertently let the Emperor of Xing and bodyguard in to the intimate events happening there.

Lan Fan murmured something in reply. She was too busy having a guilty fantasy about a certain Emperor.

O.O

When Al returned to Resembool, he not only brought a new customer for Winry after she recovered ("Finally! Something to work on again!"), he brought May, and in the bustling family chaos they were caught up in, she managed to be caught in it as well.

And when they had the photographer take the family picture after the birth of Ed and Winry's second child, May smiled along with the others.

Looking as beautiful as always.

…

"Or sexy."

"Brother! I'm telling the story!"

"Hehehe, or course..."

 **A/N: My first FMA fanfic! Leave a like and a review!**


End file.
